FMK Wiki Size Chart
This is a Kaiju size chart for the fan made kaiju, mechas, aliens, and other entities that appear on this wiki. This page uses the metric units of measurement. There are 7 categories for organizing the kaiju: 0- 99 meters, 100- 199 meters, 200- 299 meters, 300- 399 meters, 400- 499 meters, 500 meters and over, and undefinable. 0 meters - 99 meters * Bodicellus: Microscopic * Microbial Koseiru: 0.7 micrometers (length) * Redo: Shin Godzilla 6th form: 33.3 micrometers * Teeny, the Tiny Godzilla: 1 centimeter * Beetrops: 2,5 centimeters * Dyna Spark Doll: 5 inches/12.7 centimeters * Homegrown Watermelone: 7 inches/17.78 centimeters * Beetress: 25 centimeters * Uncanny Embryo: 29.5 centimeters (length) * PC Router: 33 centimeters * Warhawk: 33 centimeters (length) * Island Turtle: 51 centimeters (tiny form) * Key Mace: 90.8 centimeters * Hrökkáll (small form): 95 centimeters (length) * Papi: 1.57 meters * The Almighty: 1.7 meters * JohnGojira (before irradiation): 1.753 meters * Little Godzilla (Universe 1011): 1.778 meters / 5 foot 10 inches * Shin Minilla: 1.778 meters / 5 foot 10 inches * BRK (Human form): 1.80 meters * Baron Helium: 2 meters * Rickulon: 2 meters * Mortyrah: 2.3 meters * Error!Raptor: 2.3277 meters * Galvalithians: 2.1- 2.5 meters * Maskut: 2.5 meters * Karen: 2.7 meters * Monno Inochi: 2.9 meters * Skull Raptors: 2- 3 meters * Space Gyaos (Universe 1011): 3.6576 meters / 12 foot * Mulan Szechaun McNugget Dipping Sauce: 4.5 meters * Class 166illa: 5 meters * Jake The Flaming Potato Warrior: 5 meters * Giganodonsaurus Rex: 5.54 meters * Unnamed Aquatic Reptile: 6 meters (In length) * Flamape: 3 meters (on all fours) 7 meters (standing upright) * Skelaesiosaurus: 7 meters * Project Superpredator: 9 meters * Tenebris (first progeny) 9.5 meters * Copperhead: 10 meters * Distortion Bagan: 10 meters * Lamp Moth: 10 meters * Killer Easter Chicks ��: 4-13 meters * Atomix: 15.8496 meters * Infernovern (Fledgling): 16.764 meters * Balloonboysaurus: 20 meters * Dracobird: 21 meters (length) * Aquatic Koseiru: 23 meters (minimum requirement) (length) * Archon Jr: 15-25 meters * Simpəl: 25 meters * Mimitabu: 27 meters * Echoes: 29 meters (head) * Toth: 29 meters * Belixa: 2.5 - 30 meters * The Ark: 30 meters * Kurokogon 1998: 30 meters * Potatomons: 30 meters * FurrulGohjee: 30.48 meters * Quilong (Hong Kong): 30.48 meters * Zombie Kong: 35 meters * Turmoil: 36 meters * Tenebris (second progeny): 38 meters * Spiker: 26-39 meters * FeralGoji: 39.624 meters * Ultraman Jack-O-Lantern: 40 meters (Also can shrink down to micro or human size) * Scathe: 40 meters (length) * Ultraman (2017 reboot universe): 40 meters * Tusk: 43 meters * Archon Earth: 45 meters (2030) * Neronga (2017 reboot universe): 45 meters * Camelspider: 46 meters * Albino Wolfish: 1,80 meters (Human Form) 47 meters (Voracious Form) * Killer King: 49 meters * Terrestrial Koseiru: 49 meters (minimum requirement) (height) * Sazinlon: 49.6 meters * T.T.F.M.N.: 49.9872 meters * Alien Baltan (2017 reboot universe): micro - 50 meters * Ragon (2017 reboot universe): 2 ~ 50 meters * Nhunga: 47 meters (Larva) 50 meters (Metamorphose) * Alien Batlan/Shadow Baltan: 50 meters * Aswang: 50 meters * Bemular (2017 reboot universe): 50 meters * Hoopular: 50 meters * Lacrimaniac 50 meters * Legendary Wolfman: 50 meters * Maskut (first design): 50 meters * Mecha-F40PH: 50 meters * Nerongabora: 50 meters * Betelgeuse Silver Bloome: 50 meters (From tentacle tip to mantle tip) * T-Rex: 50 meters. All other T-Rexes are the same height with the exception of T-Rex Jr and Santa T-Rex, who is slightly taller than T-Rex due to his hat, along with T-Rex Earth, who starts out at 50 meters, but grows to 400 meters. * Ultraman Fusion: 50 meters (sometimes taller depending on form) * Ammit: 51 meters * Ultraman Shu: 52 meters * Ultraman Taro/Shadow Taro: 53 meters * Gfantis: 55 meters * Kirudah: 55 meters * Ultraman Atum: 55 meters * Statue of Lincoln: 56 meters * Ultraman Ross: 57 meters * AsiDeci: 58 meters * Gargantuan: 59 meters * Chinon: 60 meters * Five Nights at Freddy’s Kaiju: 60 meters (Freddyzilla, Bonnguierus, Chicra, Foxdan. Exceptions include Balloonboysaurus, Mangla, Marionettra, King GoldFredorah, and Springigantrap.) * Kiryu duplicate/Shadow Kiryu: 60 meters * Mecha-guirus: 60 meters (length) * Titanosaurus clone: 60 meters * Quilong: (Tokyo) 60.96 meters * Cetus: 31- 62 meters * Shinning Diamond: 64 meters * Hokuto Black King: 2.3-65 meters * Gigan/Shadow Gigan 65 meters * King GoldFredorah and Springigantrap: 65 meters * Warlock: 65 meters * Tsunami Cataclysm: 65.529 meters * Barundabagungasaurus: 67 meters * Yashiori: 67 meters * Albino Dragonish: 70 meters (Dragon Form) * Mecha Archon: 70 meters * Daggerjaw: 71 meters * Wolfish: 75 meters * Atomix (Kaiju Saga-Verse): 80 meters * Spinotitanus: 80 meters * Tekutino: 80 Meters * Maga Ghidorah: 81 meters * Elfeking: 85 meters * Saurus: 89 meters * Archon (SA): 37-90 meters * Improved Gamera: 90 meters * T- Rexzilla: 90 meters * Nolfrim: 92 Meters * Ragnarok: 93 meters * Rodan (GGI): 94 meters * Archon: 45- 95 meters * Shinzo: 95 meters * Solomon: 95 meters * Asar: 95 meters * Kamata-ZillaKongMera-Kun: 98 meters * Razorjaw: 99.06 meters 100 meters - 199 meters * Wanna Be (Normal form): Molecular to 100 meters. This includes all other members of the Morpheus race. * Koopa: 1.9 - 100 meters * God Godzilla: 100 meters * Godzilla (Godzilla vs Anime): 100 meters * Haxxerr 100 meters * IHEzilla: 100 meters * Krakenoid: 100 meters * Nebulina: 100 meters (minimum size) * Shadow Godzilla: 100 meters * Spinocroc: 100 meters * Super Super Godzilla/Ultimate Ultimate Godzilla: 100 meters * Terragon: 100 meters * Venodragon: 100 meters * Gamera (JG): 100.584 meters * Reptar: 102 meters * Final Koseiru: 103 meters (minimum requirement) (height, reared up) * King Reptilian: 105 meters * Shadow of Red: 105 meters * Hyenia: 105.5 meters * Kamosukina: 107 meters * Sharkosuchus: 108 meters * Queen Ghidorah: (2nd Form): 55- 110 meters * Improved Godzilla: 110 meters * Kurokogon: 110 Meters * Scalker: 110 Meters * Wendigon: 110 Meters * Malum: 110.388 meters * Dragonish: 111 meters * Goliath-Alpha: 112 meters * Teno Drisiuno: 112.5 Meters * Dairaiju: 117 meters * Shin Ghost Godzilla: 118.5 meters * Varan (GGI): 119 meters * Wyvern: 80- 120 meters * Gornatho: 120 meters (Minimum size) * The Dark Destroyer: 120 meters * Héyú: 120 meters * Keratos: 120 metres * Organon: 120 metres * Sepsis: (first and second forms): 120 metres * JonGoji: 121 meters * Parasite: (Alpha): 122 meters * Infernovern (Zenith): 124.663 meters * Xenophobicmunstrata: 125 meters * Shin Mechagodzilla: 128.5 meters * Kai Hometa: 130 meters * Super Super Mechagodzilla: 130 meters * Onītomakiei: 131.5 meters (length) * Hybrehemoth: 137 meters * Final Biollante: 140 meters * Armageddont: 145 meters * Lust 145 meters * Ajit Paiju: 150 meters * John Gojira: 150 meters * Mangla: 150 meters (length) * Myos: 150 metres * Warai: 150 meters (minimum) * Wrath150 meters * Tenebris (third progeny): 152.4 meters * Sicklerborg: 155 meters * Shin Godzilla 6th Form: 158.5 meters * Servopent: 160 meters (total length; can use the length to stand up too) * Katanoborg: 170-175 meters * Manpissed 175 meters * Sectora 175 meters * Akuma Ghidorah: 178 meters * Mega Dracobird: 178 meters * Biollante (GGI): 133- 180 meters * Sequoius: 195 meters 200 meters - 299 meters * Bagan (GGI): 200 meters * King Mandorah: 200 meters * Crocodylus Gigantus: 203 meters * Giant Gastro Intestinal Worm: 220 meters * Island Turtle: 231 meters (island form) * Entity: 245 meters * Gluttony 250 meters * Spiker: 208- 260 meters (length) * Archon Earth: 270 meters (after 20,000 years) * Sceligan: 280 meters * Malformus 295 meters * Queen Sectora 299 Meters 300 meters - 399 meters * Infinity Godzilla: 300 meters * Konton : 300 meters (minimum size) * Riptile: 300 meters * Copperhead (length): 375 meters * The Alien Tsunami: 385 meters * Giodrah: 385 meters 400 meters - 499 meters * T-Rex Earth: 400 meters (max height) * Janyur (OGHU): 417 meters * Ketsueki-Nikaiju: (when standing up) 425 meters * Hrökkáll (Metaphase): 475 meters (length) 500 meters and above * Longy, the Long Godzilla: 500 metres * Sepsis: (Final Form): 500 meters * Zenith Monster: 549 meters * Emperor Ghidorah: 600 meters * King Kaiju: 700 meters * Manpissed: 5.99 centimeters (pre-transformation) 11.98 centimeters (base) 719 meters (largest known size) * Gornatho: 720 meters (Maximum size) * Wearturth: 886.4 meters * Sonazon: 920.5 meters * Tenebris (original): 950 meters * Yusone: 12 kilometers * B.U.T.T: 22 kilometers * Shryouriu: 50 kilometers * Metallica: 1 attometer to 89 kilometers (length) * G.E.T.M.S: 140 kilometers * Mornatus: 13,500 kilometers (max size) * Earth (JG): 15,307.2 kilometers * Satan Godzilla: 500,000 kilometers * Elutranphet: size of a 988 million kilometer star (VY Canis Majoris). * Aetherium: 40,000 light years in Blade Form, 40,000,000 light years in true form * Universivore: 40,000,000,000 light years * Galactictor: 1 googolplex light years Undefinable This includes kaiju who do not have specific heights, for multiple different reasons. Relative to other kaiju Godzilla * Unnamed giant flying insects: 0.1333 Godzillas * Martians: 0.3636 Godzillas * Gangsta Ghidorah: All that is listed is that he is taller than Godzilla Solomon As Solomon's height is known, he is the most useful for determining the height of the kaiju in the NES Godzilla Creepypasta. * Face: 0.2143 Solomons (20.3775 meters) * Chimera's head: 0.4 Solomons (38 meters) * Not-Ghidorah/Dorat: 0.4857 Solomons (46.1415 meters) * Red (Aquatic): 0.5714 Solomons (540.283 meters) * Not-Moguera: 0.8 Solomons (76 meters) * Bobo: 0.9 Solomons (85.5 meters) * Fake Godzilla: 0.9286 Solomons (88.217 meters) * Godzilla: 0.9286 Solomons (88.217 meters) * MechaGodzilla: 0.9714 Solomons (92.283 meters) * Not-Gigan: 0.9857 Solomons (93.6415 meters) * Not-Hedorah: 1 Solomon (95 meters) * Red (Flying): 1.1143 Solomons (105.8585 meters) * Acacius: 1.1 Solomons (104.5 meters) * Red: 1.1143 Solomons (105.8585 meters) * Not-MechaGodzilla: 1.2429 Solomons (118.0755 meters) * Not-Varan: 1.2714 Solomons (120.783 meters) * Melissa: 1.4286 Solomons (135.717 meters) * Red Angel: 1.4286 Solomons (135.717 meters) * Chimera: 1.8715 Solomons (177.7925 meters) * Not-Baragon: 1.9715 Solomons (187.2925 meters) * Not-Gezora: 2.0571 Solomons (195.4245 meters) * Mother: 2.1429 Solomons (203.5755 meters) * Canidont: 2.3143 Solomons (219.8585 meters) * Final Red: 3.2571 Solomons (309.4245 meters) * Not-Hedorah (length): 3.3714 Solomons (320.283 meters) * Hybrid: 3.8 Solomons (361 meters) * Firebrand: 3.8857 Solomons (369.1415 meters) Non-constant size * All members of the Council of Creators can change size at will, but most often remain either the size of humans or Kaiju-sized. At Kaiju size they typically operate at an average of 100 meters, some members being shorter or taller. * Satanturtle: (can change size at will due to being literally satan) * Trollzilla: (can change size at will to troll people) * Gyango (universe 789): (size changes depending on form and the wishes of his master) * Archangel: (size is non-constant) * Bunny: (size is non-constant) * Caedes: (size is non-constant) * Excalibur: (size is non-constant) * Jefferey: (size is non-constant) * Leviathan: (size is non-constant) * Oh Pi: (size is non-constant) * Pepe: (size is non-constant) * Staryup: (size is non-constant) * Shadow Creatures: (size is non-constant) * G-Rex: (As G-Rex is a living universe, his size is not capable of measurement, as he is constantly expanding like any other universe.) * Lumiras: Unknown, but no bigger than Galactictor. Uncountable * Nightmare Creatures: Uncountable Height * Bacchi: Micro to Infinity * Dark Lugiel (Universe 1998): Micro to Infinity * Nebulina: Size varies with infinite possibilities * Konton's true form : Infinite * Apollyon: Unknown, his shortest tooth is about 1000 Googleplex lightyears (Height) Digital * BIOS-SX: BIOS-SX constantly increases in size once in its giant form, as it is nothing but data and electricity, and thus lacks a corporeal form. * Godzilla.exe, although he is 100 meters in height when entering our physical world * Oh_Pi.exe * Sprite Oh Pi * Blank Image Wingspan For when only the wingspan is known. * Flying Koseiru: 74 meters (minimum requirement) * Nhunga: 100 meters * Marionettra: 160 meters Other * Minionzilla: Size varies between members of the species * Vigillante: Classified Following Notes * The kaiju with no listed height, but with listed wingspan have been placed within the undefinable category for obvious reasons. ** A listed length is good enough for the main categories. Category:Size charts Category:FMK Wiki